


Blurry

by thejanitor



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Lies, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejanitor/pseuds/thejanitor
Summary: Perry can't understand why the thrill isn't there anymore.  Usually busting Newbie 's balls about anything and everything is his adrenaline.  But today?  It's not happening.And so, Perry takes drastic measures to rectify that fact.





	Blurry

**Author's Note:**

> You've probably read similar shit before but these two won't get out of my darn head. Just my two cents on this dynamic duo.

‘Cordelia.'

Perry whistled. The snap of JD'S head from across the room was like that of a gazelle hearing the low rumble of danger from across the plain.

_Impromptu fear was the best._

'Well, come on there Cordy. Unbunch those panties and let's see you hop and skip this way, Princess.'

The stock of female names he retained over the years was endless. Gertrude, Pam and Cordelia had been bubbling under the surface for the past few days. Clawing at his neurons to get their outing. Perry had pulled all dayer and an eighteen hour shift during those few days. And so those names had simmered under the building exhaustion in his every fibre bone and body part. Their chemistry slowly altering. It was only JD’s arrival not thirty minutes ago had given them absolute heat they needed. And then Cordelia had floated to the top, perfectly broiled and falling apart on his tongue.

_You have to do what you had to do keep yourself going in this place, Perry._

Ward off the exhaustion, repel it by killing someone else’s spirit and taking the ashes for yourself to smear all over your own broken, spent soul.  
Clipboard clutched to his chest, JD turned away from Barbie and walked over in his usual unhurried way.

‘If I had a hat, Newbie, I’d take it off for you.’

‘You are legitimately making no sense, Dr. Cox.’

‘Sense?’ Perry smiled so hard it made his top lip dry out and stick to his tongue.

‘Do not speak of that which you know not of.’

The look of confusion which chased its way across JD’s face was usually thrill enough to revive him from the weariness that always caught up to him eventually. But today, nothing happened. No beginnings of warmth in his gut at that first sweet hit.

_Use another name, Perry. Mix it up. That’ll get things started._

‘You ordered the colonoscopy for Mrs. Plumpypants, Melinda?’

‘It’s Mrs. Plumpenstace,’ JD corrected.

‘And yes, I did.’

‘An incredibly invasive procedure that is so unnecessary it’s on the same level the amount of styling wax that you pour onto your scalp on a daily basis, hoping the height it encourages will reduce the glaringly obvious length of your abnormally sized forehead?’

JD squinted his eyes, head bobbing slightly as he tracked the route of Perry’s convoluted insult. And boy, was it a cracker. Perry felt as though he’d lost himself somewhere inside it before the light from the strips overhead glinted off of JD’s forehead at just the perfect moment. _Forehead. Of course._ It had always bothered Perry somewhat; not lined with stress, no pesky little blemishes, a smooth fine piece of skin that couldn’t be faulted in any obvious way. Yet still, like the rest of JD, it bothered Perry to all hell.

‘Huh. My forehead? I suppose it is large. Has to be for this big brain.’ A snicker laugh.

‘Mount Rushmore doesn’t have a patch on the size of that thing.’

No, _Perry. C’mon. You can do better._

‘Big brain,’ JD repeated. ‘Did you not hear what I just said?’

‘Whenever you speak, Tara _(have I used that one before? Goddamnit I think I have),_ assume all that I’m hearing inside my head is toot toot toot toot toot.’ Perry lifted his hand and curled his fingers into a fist, miming playing an imaginary trumpet. JD lifted his own hand, shielding his forehead as he watched. Then JD’s hand snapped back down.

‘Why are you chewing me out over this?’

JD’s boyish face lengthened out as he bit down on his jaw in annoyance. His cheekbones rippled out from under his skin.

‘Because I can, Maybelle.’

_Maybelle? Now I’m mining Civil War Georgia for names? Oooh, Georgia-_

Perry’s brain chugged to a halt. Click click click. A dead engine that couldn’t get started again. The flood of gratification that usually started up under his ribs when he took a chunk out of Newbie still hadn’t fucking come. And without that nectar, that darling fuel that caught his mind and mouth alight, he was growing dumb and numb under the withering glare of his subordinate.

‘What’s going on with you today?’

Perry stared at JD for a split second. Eyes fixed firmly on his as he waited. Such an open sunshine face that had yet to burn up and begin to shrivel away like Perry’s own.

‘I’m leaving, Belinda. Tomorrow.’

_Ah, there it was. Order restored._


End file.
